


Spending Forever Together (literally)

by saltandpepur



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Simon, Oblivious Clary, Originally uploaded to Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: Simon has been more awkward than usual, and the reason is revealed one afternoon with raphael.





	Spending Forever Together (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from Wattpad where I oriiginally wrote and uploaded it. @abbyandrebecca
> 
> Old A/N: They may be a little out of character, as I've only watched episodes 5-12 I think? I started at the episode where Magnus comes in, and Raphael isn't really in it much.

Raphael was sitting in his room in Hotel Dumort, lost in thought. Simon had been uncharacteristically quiet lately, slightly nervous, as if he was planning something. He had also been visiting Magnus and, by extension, Alec a lot recently. Their relationship wasn't always perfect, being immortal meant that they would be together a long time, and no relationship came without problems, but they usually fixed any that came up after a few days. 

But this was new. Simon just wasn't his normal self. He usually rambled on about his mundane things, films and hobbies as Raphael listened, or talked about the shadowhunters, or his family. He and raphael still talked, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder what had shifted in their relationship. 

Thinking back, it had started when Clary and Simon had been talking about marriage. The shadowhunter really wanted to marry, even if Jace was no longer an option, considering they were brother and sister. Raphael had overheard most of it, not that they knew. Simon had been struggling with the idea of marriage, considering he was a vampire, therefor immortal, and forever is a very long time. He had mentioned to Clary how he really would love to settle down with someone he loved. The shadowhunter had just been sympathetic, he and Raphael were open about their relationship, but they hadn't outright told anyone, and it seemed that the shadowhunter was too wrapped up in her own relationship drama to see it. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. He stood up and sped to meet whoever it was, probably Simon. It was. He slung an arm around his shoulder, succesfully making him jump.

"You know I'm still not used to that, Raphael" he said, smiling. 

Raphael just smirked. "That's why I do it." 

Simon let out a nervous laugh. 

Raphael's smirk dropped a little. "Amor? What's wrong?" 

Simon fidgeted a little, a habit that he still hadn't managed to kick. "I actually wanted to ask you something." 

Raphael raised an eyebrow. Were they finally addressing how strange Simon had been acting recently? 

"I, uh I wanted to know, if, uh..." he started to stutter. 

Raphael sighed, this tended to happen if Simon was nervous about something. He squeezed his arm in assurance. 

"I wanted to know...if you'd marry me." The question caught Raphael off guard. He let out a small smile, that Simon missed as he was still staring that the floor. "I mean it's okay if you don't want too...I" Raphael cut him off by pressing their lips together. 

"Idiota. Of course I'll marry you."

Later when the shadowhunter trio, plus Magnus came to visit, only Clary seemed surprised at the ring on Raphael's finger. 

"You didn't tell me you two were in a relationship!" 

"You're just blind, Clary" Alec replied. "Simon has been coming to Magnus for advice for a while." 

"I'm glad you finally proposed, Simon" Magnus said.

"So am I."


End file.
